Meet the Nara's
by Nara Temari
Summary: After losing a bet with Temari, Shikamaru has to let her meet his parents over dinner. Slightly suggestive scene at the end. Shikatema
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**Meet the Nara's**

Chapter 1:The Bet

"What makes you so sure you can beat me this time," Temari asked with a sly smile across her face.

"Because I have beaten you every time before," replied Shikamaru without even looking up from the board. "And I am wining now."

"Since you are SO confident in your shogi skills, why don't we place a bet on it?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't one who usually made bets of any kind, finding them far to troublesome for his taste; however, there was something in the way she looked at him that made him want to continue. He could make this work to his own advantage. She would never beat him. He was sure of it.

"What are your terms?"

"If you win, I will be your complaint, congenial servant for the day."

"But if I lose…?"

"You have to invite me over for dinner with your parents."

This made Shikamaru pause momentarily. A mental image of his parents came to mind and he cringed slightly. His loud mouth mom would think they were dating and he would have to pry his dad away from the bar and his old team buddies to get him to show up.

"What's wrong Shikamaru…scared? You haven't said anything for the past two minutes."

"Like I would ever lose to a woman! You're on!"

As Temari made her next move, he realized his mistake. She had a completely different strategy than before, one that had nothing to do with the game of shogi. She would lightly brush his hand as she moved the wooden pieces and showed tantalizing bits of cleavage as she leaned over the game board.

"Opps! Clumsy me! I just keep knocking the pieces to the floor," Temari whispered seductively. "I guess I'd better pick them up!"

Shikamaru rubbed his perspiring neck as he stared at her nicely rounded bottom and in that moment, lost all that remained of his talent for intelligent thought. Within the next few minutes, the sexy, blonde sand-nin had him right were she wanted him…in her debt

* * *

This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! I will try to update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Mrs Nara

Chapter 2: Mrs. Nara 

"This is going to be troublesome," thought Shikamaru as he led Temari to the front door of the Nara residence. But, if there was anyone who could handle his mother, it would have to be Temari. She certainly had the same temper and the same opinionative nature. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The smell of cooking meat wafted through the air, as well as his mother's agitated voice.

"You're late Shikamaru! Dinner is almost ready! Wash up, set the table, and…who is this?"

Before Shikamaru could even answer, the girl in question stepped forward and saved him the trouble.

"I'm Temari, the ambassador for the hidden village of Suna. Shikamaru is my guide for the next few weeks and he was nice enough to invite me to dinner."

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't say anything about the lost game of shogi and the bet. He would never live that down if his family found out; not that Temari was ever going to let him live it down either.

"It's nice to meet you Temari. It's going to be so good to have another female at the table for once. You know, you are the first one Shika has ever brought home! He has his father's lazy streak. I thought he would never take the initiative and ask anyone out. There must be more of me in him than I thought!

His face resembling a tomato, Shikamaru was ready to go crawl under a rock somewhere and never come back out. He knew this was going to happen. It wasn't that he didn't particularly like the idea of dating Temari; it was just the fact that they had never talked about anything like that. But now, he was pretty sure he was going to find out; whether he wanted to or not. Temari glanced over at him and smirked.

"He just needed the right kind of motivation..."

Just then, Temari flashed him a smile that could have melted ice. For all of her faults, she was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Mrs. Nara, would you like for us to help you with anything in the kitchen?" She asked sweetly. Inwardly, Shikamaru groaned. Great! She's volunteering us for cores now!

"Oh absolutely not! I could never put a dinner guest to work! Shikamaru, find Temari a seat and get started on setting the table."

He seated Temari on the couch in the living room, cursing his mother under his breath. This was beginning to take far too much effort. As he walked towards the kitchen, his mother pulled him in close and managed to make him turn an even deeper shade of red.

"I am so proud of you Shika! Your first girlfriend! She's pretty too... and so outspoken! She reminds me of myself back in my younger days."

"Why don't I just stab myself now..."

"What was that Shikamaru? I didn't quite hear you."

"Nothing."

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Temari, who was withholding her laughter. Could this possibly get any worse?


	3. Author's Note

Author's note: I forgot to add this into chapter 2... and didn't realize I had left it out until after I had uploaded it. But I do want to thank everyone for reading! Also, special thanks go out to InnerChaos Mistress and spriterx for your wonderful reviews. I will try to make my next chapter a little longer! Please give me more feed back by reviewing everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: Mr Nara

Wow! So many reviews! For a while I was worried that the story just wasn't any good. It really inspired me to try to write a longer, much better chapter. That being said, I send a special thanks out to darkgal69, spriterx, Little-Madman-of-my-house, TroublesomeShikamaru, amethystgrl21, Sabaku no Kiri, and InnerChaos Mistress for your reviews and encouragement. Thanks also to those of you who are reading. I really appreciate it! Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 3: Mr. Nara

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The tick of the clock was all that could be heard around the Nara table. They had been waiting for Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku, to arrive for over and hour now. At first, no one but Shikamaru noticed his absence; Temari and his mother being too engrossed in conversation. However, when food was finally placed on the table, Shikaku was nowhere to be found. His fuming mother declared that not so much as one bite would be taken from anything until he showed up.

So the clock continued to count off every second of his father's lack of consideration. Hesitantly, he glanced over at his mother. She was getting angrier with ever tick of the clock. He could see it in her face. He could see it in her body language. She squeezed her napkin and began to drum her fingers on the kitchen table continuously. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally broke the silence.

"I guess I will go and get him…again." This evening was becoming a real hassle.

"I'll go with you," Temari said as she stood up and pushed her chair in, eager to depart from such an awkward situation. "It will be fun to take a walk…just the two of us."

Before he could even process her last comment, she grabbed his hand, pulled him through the hallway and out the front door. Much to his surprise, she continued to hold his hand as they walked down the streets of Konaha. The feel of her bare skin against his sent tingles up his arm. She shouldn't do this to him. She was the complete opposite of his vision of a tolerable woman. She was far too aggressive and much too beautiful. She was the equivalent of troublesome. His intelligent mind knew all of these things, but his heart and his body still needed convincing.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the nearby bar his father frequented. Just as he expected, Shikaku sat with his previous teammates, Choza and Inoichi, drinking sake and reminiscing about the past. They looked much like Shikamaru's own team, despite the fact that Inoichi wasn't womanly, and seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Well, at least he looks sober this time. Just wait here by the door…I'll handle this," announced Shikamaru before approaching the trio.

" I hate to interrupt, but it's time to go. Please don't make this difficult. Mom is already in one of her moods and we have a guest." Shikamaru motioned with his head over his shoulder at the blonde who stood by the door. Shikaku sighed, gave his regrets to his comrades, and walked with his son to where she stood.

"I've seen you somewhere before…you're that girl from the hospital back when Shika failed his first mission as a chunin."

"Thanks for bringing that one up again dad, but we really don't have time to chat. Mom's in one of her moods. We need to get back before she has an apoplexy. " And with that said, they headed back at a brisk pace.

As soon as they arrived, his mother ushered his father into a back room. Unfortunately, They could still be heard from the couch in the living room where Temari and Shikamaru awkwardly sat. The sound of breaking objects reverberated throughout the house as well as his mother's voice, which almost shook the walls.

**"If you would get off your lazy ass once in a while, maybe things would get done around here!"**

Shikamaru breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself. God only knew what Temari thought of his family now. And if this fight ended like the others…well, he would be mortified.

"Is your dad going to be alright?"

"He should be… this happens at least three or four times every week. It always starts the same way, and it always ends the same way."

Suddenly, things got quiet; too quiet. The silence was soon followed by soft moans.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she scooted closer to him on the couch, and put her hand on his thigh. Shikamaru felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. He took another deep breath before making his reply.

"Well, they start out arguing, but end up doing other things…I think you can figure it out for yourself."

"Do they do things like this?"

She began to gently rub the inside of his thigh while she used her other hand to stroke his back. Shikamaru let out a rough moan that caused Temari's lips to curl seductively.When she positioned herself across his lap, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist. She brought both hands up to explore the smooth skin of his face and tenderly traced his soft lips with her fingertips.

Slowly, she raised her gaze from his mouth and looked deeply into his eyes. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, lost in the moment. With one hand, Shikamaru brushed her hair from her face and cupped her check in his palm. His gazed dropped to her mouth. He gradually leaned forward, their lips almost touching. He could feel her warm breath on his face as they both closed their eyes…

"Shikamaru! I need your help reheating dinner and…Oh! I'm sorry…was I interrupting something?"

They both scrambled quickly to opposite sides of the couch. When they looked up, they saw Shikaku standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest; his lips turned up to one side in a perceptive and self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 3! I tried to put a little more romance in this one...Oh how I love fluff!!! Did the flow of the chapter suffer any from my attempt to make it longer? Please review and thanks for reading!  



	5. Chapter 4: A Pleasent Evening

I apologize for the wait on this chapter…it is difficult to find time to write on the weekend. I can't believe I have gotten so many reviews! You guys are the best!!! Thank you to everyone who is reading and special thanks again to Nsst-368, ForgottenLovedOne, InnerChaos Mistress, beerbelly, sandgurlz, amethystgrl21, ShikaTema.rox.like.hell, TroublesomeShikamaru, darkgal69, spriterx, and Little-Madman-of-my-house for taking time out of your busy days to write such lovely reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Pleasant Evening

"I have to say Mrs. Nara, you are one of the best cooks in Konoha," exclaimed a stuffed Temari, "I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal, so I insist on helping with the dishes. It's the least I can do."

"Nonsense! That's what men are for! Shikamaru and Shikaku can clean up and you can help me catch up on what's going on in Suna. It would be nice to have some female conversation for a change!" She took a quick look over at Shikaku who nodded his head in agreement.

"That's fine with me. Shikamaru and I need to have a talk anyway…man-to-man." Shikamaru's stomach churned at the thought of a _man-to-man_ conversation. Not that those types of conversations normally made him uncomfortable, he just knew exactly what this particular one was going to be about; the scene that was witnessed on the couch. He was lucky though; it could have been his mother who had walked in on them. He didn't even want to imagine what that one-on-one conversation would have been like.

Flashing her husband a coy smile, she exited the kitchen with Temari. Shikamaru found himself clearing off the table in awkward silence while his father began to run hot water in the sink for the dishes. 'What was he waiting for?' Shikamaru asked himself. Just when he was about to speak, Shikaku interrupted.

"I see women aren't so troublesome to you anymore." Shikaku looked up from the soapy water his hands were in and glanced over at his son. Shikamaru thought for a moment before he made his reply.

"Maybe they still are. If it weren't for women, I wouldn't be in this particular situation right now."

Shikamaru walked over to the sink where his father was standing, picked up a towel, and began to dry the dishes. The sound of feminine laughter poured from the living room. Wondering what they were talking about, Shikamaru glanced through the doorway at the beautiful blonde who was both the source of his affection, and his troubles.

Unconsciously, he let his gaze linger a little to long, the dish he was drying forgotten. Noticing this, Shikaku followed his son's gaze into the living room and chuckled under his breath. "The curse of the Nara clan strikes again I see…"

"Explain yourself."

Sighing, Shikaku dried his hands and place one on his son's shoulder.

"All Nara men are attracted to strong, beautiful women. I see you're no exception."

They both gazed over at the two gorgeous women in the living room who were more like each other than they realized. Turning his attention back to the sink, Shikaku dunked another dinner plate into the soapy water, scrubbing it vigorously.

"Shikamaru…do you remember the conversation we had a long time ago…the one when Tsunade had just become hokage."

"I think so. You said that even the roughest woman was soft with the man she loved."

"From what I saw on the couch, you seem to thoroughly understand that now. But let me make this very clear to you Shikamaru… If your mother finds you in a situation like the one you were in tonight on the couch, your life will be hell. Do you understand that? You need to be more careful."

Shikamaru hung his head and exhaled noisily. His father was right about that much. His mother would have flipped out if she had seen what was going on in her house, behind her back...nonetheless he had gotten carried away in the moment.

"But…I am proud of you Shikamaru. I have never seen you work so hard for anything. She really seems to like you too. I can tell by the way she looks at you."

Shikamaru stared at Temari as she laughed and chatted with his mom. She was so animated when she spoke; so stunning.

"I really hope that this time, you're right."

Shikaku smiled and shook his head. "Come on …Let's finish these up…you don't want your mother to give your girlfriend anymore ideas!"

When the dishes were clean and everything was put away, Shikamaru joined the ladies in the living room, only to be horrified by the scene before him. Old pictures were scattered everywhere. Not just any pictures, his baby pictures. His mother was giving Temari a pictorial history of his life. He cringed when his mother's words assaulted his ears.

"Wasn't he just the prettiest baby you have ever seen? People use to mistake him for a little girl…probably because of all that long hair!" Shikamaru watched as his mother handed the picture off to Temari, who chucked as she glanced at the small boy in the photograph. If he hadn't been so humiliated, he probably would have noticed how much fun she seemed to be having.

His mother continued to flip through a large stack of photos devoted to her one and only, precious little baby boy. Shikamaru hadn't seen his mother this excited in years. Her face lit up even more as she came across a particularly memorable picture; one that made her laugh out loud, and would soon make Shikamaru squirm. She leaned over towards Temari and motioned for her to look at it.

"Shikamaru was barely two years old in this one. He never liked wearing clothes. As soon as he got out of the bathtub, we would have to chase him around the house like this. Do you remember that Shikaku? Wasn't he cute! Oh my goodness, you can even see his little pee-pee!"

"That's enough mom! It's getting late, I need to take Temari home…now that you've damage my pride beyond repair."

He didn't even want to face Temari anymore. This went beyond troublesome..it was simply mortifying! It was bad enough when his mother said he looked like a girl, but the last thing he wanted Temari to think was that he had a _little pee-pee_.

"Don't be so sour Shika! Temari and I were enjoying ourselves!"

"At my expense…" he muttered, though no one seemed to be listening.

Temari rose from her seat on the couch and walked towards the door. She smirked at Shikamaru when she passed him, and he knew she was laughing at him inwardly. 'This is going to be a long walk home' he thought.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet both of you," she said with a grin

"You are welcome here anytime! We would love to have you over again when you are in town…"

Having taken all that he could, Shikamaru cut her off quickly and grabbed Temari by the arm. There was no way in hell he would be repeating tonight unless it involved Temari, a couch, and no parents.

"That's nice…we've got to go." And with that being said, he pulled her out the door.

The walk home was murder. No one said a word. Shikamaru practically dragged Temari down the street. At this point, he wanted to end this evening as fast as he possibly could. Hopefully he would be able to look her in the eye again one day. There was an awkward silence as they stood in front of the door to her temporary apartment. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and searched for something to say, then finally spoke.

"I just want to apologize for everything tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Temari. My family isn't exactly picture perfect...we had to pick my dad up at the bar, you got to see the bizarre way that they fight, and mom showed you my 'little pee-pee'. This has easily been one of the most troublesome nights of my life."

Temari stepped closer to Shikamaru and put her hand on his shoulder, running it down his arm.

"You don't know how lucky you are Shikamaru."

Something in her voice had changed when she spoke. It caused him to look up at her face. Her eyes didn't sparkle as they normally did. He could see the pain behind them that she had been hiding so well all along, but he still didn't quite understand it. He listened as she continued to explain.

"You have two living parents who not only love you, but love each other. They may not always act they way you want them to. They may fight like cats and dogs. They may embarrass you and mettle in your business, but at the end of the day they love each other and they love you. Can't you see how special that is?"

Shikamaru suddenly felt a little spoiled. He had never really thought about it, but he had more of a normal family life than Temari and her brothers had ever had. After all, Temari's mother had died when she was still very young. Though she would never talk about it, he could only guess that her father, the kazekage, didn't have much time to spend with them either. Years ago, her brother Gaara had told him that their father had even tried to kill him numerous times.If that were true, he probably didn't even want to have anything to do with them. After a long pause, Temari finally spoke again. This time, her voice had it's usually spunk in it. She seemed to recover quickly, hiding her vulnerability behind a tough exterior.

"Anyway, don't apologize Shikamaru. I enjoyed meeting your family and shockingly enough, I was able to tolerate you."

She flashed him a seductive smile and began to leisurely walk towards him. She ran her hands inside his vest and across his chest. Shikamaru inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he challenged her with an equally seductive smirk. Turning the tables, he backed her up against the door, both hands resting against it on each side of her face.

"So that's what you were doing on the couch…tolerating me?"

"Maybe…"

She didn't get to finish. Shikamaru's lips were tenderly pressed against her own. The kiss started slowly, both learning the feel of each other, and then became more urgent and hot. His tongue teased her lower lip until she opened for him and let him deepen the kiss. She ran her hands under his shirt and up his back. At the touch of her bare skin against his, Shikamaru felt himself go hard. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever shared with anyone. He pulled her body even closer to his own, not caring if she felt the effect she had on him, and not fully understanding why such a troublesome women could ever make him feel these things. They were both breathing heavily when it ended and were slightly red in the face. It was also the first time he had ever seen her blush.

"Goodnight Shikamaru," Temari said in a soft voice that caused Shikamaru to remember his father's words from so long ago.

As she disappeared through the door, a dazed Shikamaru closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his lips for a moment, then brought them back down quickly when the door opened again and Temari head peeked out from behind it.

"Oh...Shikamaru…I'm glad to know that your pee-pee isn't so little anymore." And with that, she closed the door.

**The End**

* * *

Well…that's all for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. School starts back for me on Monday, so I had to wrap this up. Hopefully I will have the time in my schedule to write another story. This whole process has been really fun. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
